A semiconductor chip is mounted and bonded on a substrate to obtain a semiconductor device. In this case, the semiconductor chip is desirably mounted on the substrate while suppressing thermal deformation of the semiconductor chip and suppressing position shift in the bonding that occurs from the difference in the coefficients of thermal expansion of the semiconductor chip and the substrate.